


The Night Was Theirs

by emotionalcello



Series: Do You Love Me? [7]
Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, TIm Provides, They're kinda ooc i think, barely there angst i swear, just fluff fest because my heart cant take for what DC had done to him and his FRIEND, not beta-ed, plot?what plot., the author is being self-indulgent again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalcello/pseuds/emotionalcello
Summary: Tim hasn't seen Jason for a month, and when he does, Jason is curled up on the floor murmuring things he couldn't hear clearly.or, just a couple having an alone time after a month not seeing each other and just being cute together.(Honestly I suck at summaries)





	The Night Was Theirs

**Author's Note:**

> tell me if i lack important or essential tag.
> 
> my first posted Jaytim, even though i have another on my laptop, this one is done first lol.
> 
> enjoy?

 

 

It’s been a month since he’s seen Jason. Being away from a mission has not felt this taxing for him, but he’s glad that Jump city will be a bit quiet for a while now. His little absence won’t be much of a differ, he got his Titans crew to handle the town for a week.

 

One month 32 days and 18 hours without Jason, and barely texting him, made Tim deprived of Jason’s contact. Tim had irregular sleeping patterns, and the almost non-existent human interaction has never bothered him but sleeping alone and not have Jason somewhere in the room, or just his body to lean on. He rarely calls too because he was caught up in his work too, and getting caught up just made him pissy because his loneliness is build up. Tim is needy when he doesn’t get enough Jason, but he misses his boyfriend, sue him.

 

When he could finally see Jason, who has been busy chasing his own villains, he went to his safehouse as soon as he can. Tim texted Jason when he was near Jason’s safe house but didn’t receive a reply until Tim was in front of the door. Jason is expecting him, he usually replies pretty quick.

 

Even after purposely triggering all Jason’s alarm, the man didn’t come out of the door. Tim unlocked the door with his spare key and came in with precaution, hand on the taser gun he hid in his back pocket.

 

The inside of Jason’s apartment was still tidy, quiet, no sign of forceful entry… Perhaps Jason was showering? But there’s no sound coming from the bathroom. Maybe he’s asleep?

 

Tim tiptoed to the bedroom.

 

Thankfully, he found Jason, asleep, but unfortunately not on the bed, he’s curled up on the floor. His head tucked to his knees, his palms pressing on each side of his head, shaking and muttering things Tim couldn’t hear clearly.

 

“Oh no… Jason.” Tim dropped his bags and kneel beside Jason, “Jason? It’s me, it’s Tim.”, and he put a gentle hand on top of Jason’s head.

 

“T-Tim?” Jason whimpered, and it was the first time Tim heard him sound weak.

 

“Yeah, it’s me,” Tim put one of his hand on top of Jason’s, while the other is still raking Jason’s hair soothingly, “Open your eyes, look at me, I’m here.”

 

With that, Jason lifts his head and open his bloodshot eyes where a shade of blue was under them.

 

“Hey.” Tim greets, smiling, at least he tries to. He didn’t need to ask Jason to get a picture of what happens.

 

“Timmers… you’re here.” Jason stated like it was a dream that has finally come true and wrapped his arms around the smaller frame.

 

Tim was caught off guard by the sudden force pulling him, but he relaxed in almost an instant and goes limp in Jason’s arms, rubbing his back in soothing circles.

 

They stayed on the floor for a few seconds, or has minutes gone by? Tim didn’t really mind this, engulfed in Jason’s bulk, feeling his steadying breath on his neck, he could fell asleep like this, even though he just downed a jug of coffee before he came.

 

Tim that originally kneeled now has slumped and nestled between Jason’s legs, head limp and laid comfortably on Jason’s shoulder while Jason’s face leaned on top of Tim’s head. The room is dark, the only source of light was the one from the living room and the city lights outside the opened window. The cold air blows in, but Tim didn’t feel it that much when he’s wrapped up by a furnace of a body.

 

Tim closed his eyes, feeling Jason’s breathing as his chest goes up and down steadily, letting that motion starts to lull him…

 

“Tim? You’re asleep?” Jason finally asked.

 

“No, not yet,” Tim sits up, a little bit reluctant for peeling himself away from Jason, “You okay?”

 

Jason takes a deep breath, holding gently onto Tim’s arms, almost as if not letting him move too far.

 

“I am… Thanks.” Jason smiled, one of those rare sweet smiles, and Tim felt himself blushing.

 

“Nightmares?” Tim asked, brushing Jason’s strayed bangs. Jason shook his head, “Flashback,” Jason corrected, and Tim understood that completely when he has dealt that with Jason for a few years, of course he would.

 

Tim wanted to ask more, ‘did you hurt yourself?’, ‘did you drink your meds?’, ‘do you need my help at anything?’ but he trusts Jason, he can take care of himself, and Jason would’ve said if he needs help.

 

Jason sighed when they meet eyes, rubbing his neck uncomfortably, “We’re supposed to head out, I got a reservation on that fancy-schmancy café… we’re not gonna make it now.”

 

And by ‘fancy schmancy’ café, Jason meant the café Tim was raving about, it’s a bit far, and each seat has a respectable distance from each other. It’s a bit fancy, okay actually very fancy because of the dress code but it’s secluded and got good roasted coffee, just how Tim loves it.

 

Tim has been wanting to go there, and with the power of his name as a Wayne-Drake, he could’ve just barged in and there would always be a seat for him. But Jason remembering that, and going all the way to reserve a seat, even though he hates those fancy things, it hits all of Tim’s soft spot, and Jason always manages to do that.

 

“Been a while since I saw your face, thought I could…” Jason shrugged, eyes down on the floor while pressing his lips to a thin line. The room was dark, but Tim could see the red tint on Jason’s carved cheeks.

 

“It’s sweet you want to pamper me Jason, and you dragging yourself to that café, wearing a suit… hmmm,” Tim traced his finger from Jason’s lips, down to his neck and chest, Jason in a suit would be so delectable.

 

Spending the night catching up at a café with Jason might be a dream date, but it doesn’t sound as important now. Just being here, with Jason being calm and cute in his arms, is all he could ask for.

 

“That café will always be there,” Tim cupped his hand on Jason’s face, “The bed looks more inviting anyway,” he left a kiss on top of Jason’s lips, a few more pecks when he sees Jason’s eyes wanting for more.

 

A few short kisses become long ones, then their tongue gets involved, greeting each other like they had missed the other. Jason was the one that pulls back first.

 

“We’re still eating dinner, you’re not tricking me to skipping your meal,” Jason added, making Tim groaned.

 

“I’m not hungry, reallyyyy….” Tim clenched down Jason’s sweater, pouting at Jason, he could see his pout face was making an effect… it didn’t last long though.

 

“Hungry or not, your body needs daily nutrition babe, up.” Jason stood, pulling Tim up like he’s nothing. Though it’s a blow to his ego to be carried like nothing, Tim has learned to accept that it’s not is lack of body mass, it’s just Jason with too much power, and Tim definitely did not mind that, especially when it came down to se—

 

“You coming? I’m not preparing this food alone,” Jason shouts from the kitchen.

 

“Yeah yeah.” Tim trotted to the kitchen, and all help he could do is wash and cut things, even after helping Jason prepare meals for years, he still couldn’t cook for the life of him.

 

They ate dinner at the couch while watching re-runs, which they pay no attention to since they talked to each other through the whole meal, and the whole night. Their mouth stops talking when they decide to make out instead. Slow kisses turn heated and wild and they move to the bed.

 

Patiently peeling each other’s clothes, taking their sweet time as they drink each other’s skin to touch. The night is theirs, after all, Tim has been waiting so long for this, and Jason’s enthusiastic hands all over his skin made him feel like he’s on the sky.

 

Tired after a few rounds of sex, they lay in bed pretty much motionless right after they’re fresh out of the shower.

 

Sleeping tucked underneath the blankets with Jason calmly sleeping in his arms, Tim flutters his eyes closed with the voice of Jason’s breathing as his lullaby.

 

Just like that, the one month of stress and loneliness has washed away.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> tell me whatya thiiiinkkkk
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [find me on tumblr!](https://emotionalcello-makefanfics.tumblr.com/)


End file.
